That In Between Feeling
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: The Continued Saga of Jeff Hardy, Cassidy and 'Taker
1. Chapter 1

He was preparing to go out to the ring. On went the dark makeup, on went the black gloves; the hat. He stared into the mirror getting into character. The character he has portrayed for more than ten years- then he hears a knock on his door.

"Daddy?"

He turns around as the only human being on earth who could tug on his heart opens the door. A scowl turns into a smile as 'Taker walks over to his daughter Cassidy and gives her a hug. But she's not alone…she's holding her fourteen month old son Juaquin Garret Daniel Hardy.

It's been almost eight months since Marc had driven out to North Carolina to relocate his daughter and grandson to Arizona. As much as Cassidy still loves Jeff, she finally realized she couldn't hold on to a man who didn't want to be held on to.

"You look good."

"You look dead."

"Looking dead got you through college. Garry you're getting so big!"

"Daddy don't call him Garry"

"Come to Grandpa—who knows better little G? Yeah Grandpa does!"

Garret takes 'Takers hat. 'Taker looks very happy holding his grandson.

"You heard from him?"

"Daddy, I haven't talked to Jeff in over a month."

"He's the boys father."

"Yeah dad I know that."

"Vince talked to him. He's got a lot to say to him."

"Wasn't it you who didn't want me with Jeff in the first place?"

"I only wanted the best for you. The boy needs help, he needs his family…"

"He doesn't recognize me as family daddy and if he doesn't show up- he doesn't recognize his son either."

'Taker and Cass were talking about Vince's new publicity stunt. Generations of WEE. He was going to have a big spread in the new Smack Down magazine of all the WEE superstars and their wrestling offspring. He wanted Garret because he was a third generation…from 'Taker and second generation from Jeff.

"You coming out to the ring tonite?"

"And see Randy Orton again try to put you under?"

"C'mon you know I can take the little bastard"

"Oh and I guess I should just bring my child out too?"

"Why not start little G out early"

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

That In Between Feeling

Chapter 2

Alice N Wonderland

The ceremony was nice. She really didn't expect Jeff to show, but even though her heart fell a bit…again.

"I think it's time to go forward with the paperwork daddy."

'Taker knew what his little girl was talking about. It's been too long Jeff has been out trying to find himself. He's been an absentee husband and even worse father.

"I'll call Joe in the morning," although he had reservations about Cass getting involved with a wrestler, he prayed things would work out better for her.

'Taker takes off for the locker room and Cass in the other direction to her car. She puts Joaquin down a moment to pick up her bracelet that falls to the ground. Joaquin takes off running and Cass chases after him…. "Joaquin Garret…."

Joaquin turns a corner and runs smack into Randy Orton who picks him up.

"Hey little buddy, where ya goin?"

An out of breath Cass finds her son.

"Little booger you're fast for such short legs."

"Hey Cass."

"Hi, Thanks." Cass takes her son from Randy and can't help but breathe in the smell of cologne and perspiration from Randy.

"It's great having you back. You are back right?"

"Looks like it yes."

Randy can't take his eyes off Cassidy. She is so breath-takenly beautiful to him.

Matt comes out the hall and claps his hands and smiles.

"Is that my little Walking Joaquin?"

Cass puts Joaquin down and he runs into his uncle's arms.

"Cass…" Matt kisses his sister in law's cheek. They've definitely come full circle with all their past issues with each other.

"Great match Orton."

"Yeah thanks, you too."

"You ready?" Matt is taking Cass out to dinner.

"Yeah. Good seeing you Randy."

"You too."

Matt and Cass walk out to the parking lot and Randy's eyes follow Cass until they disappear…then he walks into the locker room.

At dinner, Cass breaks the silence that is so obviously.

"I'm taking this separation to the next level."

"I'm sorry Cass. I don't know what else to say about Jeffy. Did he tell you why he couldn't make it?"

"That would have been too easy." Cass stirs the straw in her iced tea, "he fell out of love…simple."

"No, he loves you Cass, I know this and he damn sure loves little J here. His mind's just messed up."

"My son needs his father Matt. I need my husband, but he chose not to be with us…there's not much else to it really."

"Do you still love him?"

"Come on…"

"Do you?"

"I don't know him."

Estelle has flown in to care for Joaquin while Cass is working. She makes her return to the ring since having Joaquin to confront Melina. Cass is in top working form, she's more fit and streamlined than ever and she has fuel to her fire and spares no feelings for Melina. But is distracted when she hears Jeff's entry music. Melina gets the pin and wins the match, but afterward, Cass sees red for real and pounds the crap out of Melina. Reps and Taps have to come and break her apart as Cass screams, "Bitch you went too far!"

Back in the locker room things heat up.

"It was in the script!"

"You lying hussy, it was not in the sides! You want to throw me off you do it in some other way, don't you bring my man in on this!"

"From what I heard he was Glory's man, not yours!" sneers Melina

Before her father can pull her back Cassidy punches Melina in the jaw. "Fuck You!"

Cass storms out of the room and runs into Randy.

"Hey Cass are you okay?"

"Sure Randy, yes I'm the picture of completeness."

"How about I buy you a drink."

"Oh darlin' please…"

"What?"

"The ink isn't even dry on my divorce papers."

"You got me all wrong."

"I do?"

"Yes…whoever….you are now…You're not my type!" insulted, Randy leaves.

'Taker catches up to his child.

"Little girl you're gonna piss off the wrong people."

"You too!"

"The bass, little girl! You keep that bass out of your voice when you speak to me." Cass punches the stacked boxes and cries into them. "I know you're hurting baby, and daddy's right here with you." 'Taker embraces his crying child…. "You need to let him go baby, I know it hurts. It's okay to cry, scream whatever, but don't block me out please.

The writers are angling on what happened backstage between Cass and Melina and Cass' new sides have her paired with Randy Orton in a tag match between Melina and Mercury. Cass knocks on Randy's room. He opens the door and is a bit smug.

"Look I don't have time for…"

"Did you read your sides?"

"Yes I can read."

"I'm sorry…I was a real bitch last night."

"And I'm agreeing." Randy can't keep it up, he breaks into a grin… "It's cool, I understand, but let's get one thing perfectly clear…When I'm macking on you….you'll know it."

They both smile and Cass goes to her room to get dressed.

Melina nad Mercury wait out in the ring. Randy and Cass wait backstage. His music goes up and Cass gives him dap before he goes out. Matt's been watching and comes up behind Cass.

"Good Luck out there."

"Thanks."

Cass music "Holla Back Girl" goes up and she makes her way out to the ring.

Randy and Cass are dynamic in the ring, a good tag team as Michael Cole calls it. Again Jeff's music goes up and Cass angrily looks at Melina who looks confused herself, "It's not me," Melina defends herself. Then the biggest shocker of the night happens when Jeff Hardy of all people walks down the ramp carrying papers. This is totally unexpected and Cass doesn't know what to say when her husband steps into the ring. Jeff walks up to Cass and stares at her without saying anything…he walks over to the side of the ring and takes a mike and returns to Cass.

"Happy to see me?" Jeff walks around the ring to his welcoming to the crowds. Cass walks to him and tugs on his pants.

"Jeff what are you doing here?"

"Pay attention Cass." Jeff tenderly holds his wife's chin as he kisses her. Then he addresses the crowds…

"What am I doing here, you all ask? Why has Jeff Nero Hardy returned to this ring after having my reputation trampled on by Vince Mac Fuck!" Well I tell you all…and my lovely, beautiful, sexy as all get out…wife….I have two contracts in my hands…One a contract to return to WEE on Smack Down!….the other…to dissolve my marriage to one Cassidy Rae Calloway-Hardy. I will…tear up one of these contracts…..and I will sign the other." Jeff gets into Cassidy's face again. "Wanna guess which one of them gets torn to pieces sweetheart?" Cass begins to cry. She's wanted Jeff back for a long time and she knows he still loves her, because it's not his style to put his private life on display. Jeff holds up one of the contracts and tears it in half, he then gives it to Cass. Her smile slowly turns to tears as she sees he has torn up his contract.

"Now ladies and gents, I've loved this woman since I first laid eyes on her and I've always wanted to give her exactly what she wants. You want to dissolve this marriage Cassidy?" Cass stands in shock, shaking her head "No" as Jeff signs the divorce papers and balls them up and throws them out into the crowd. Jeff walks up to a crying Cass and kisses her tenderly, "I love you too much to hold on baby." He takes off his ring and places it in her hand, "I don't deserve such a good woman and I want you to be happy, you and our son." Jeff kisses her one more time and as he starts to leave she tries to hold on but falls into tears. 'Taker runs out to the ring to beat the crap out of Jeff. They come face to face, but 'Taker controls himself, he goes over to his daughter to console her as Jeff leaves the ring and the arena.

Jeff storm out of the arena to his car, but is stopped by Matt who punches him.

"What the hell is your problem man!"

"I'm no good for her, you said so yourself."

"In this state, no you're not good for her or little J, but man that's the woman you told me you loved last night! How the hell are you going to publicly embarrass her like that!"

"Look Matt, you want her so bad…"

"You know that's not the case little brother, but you're gonna make that woman hate you!"

"Kinda the idea…so she can move on and be happy!"

"She would be happy if she knew you were okay! Fuck, we all would. Clean up your life Jeffy, man we love you, we're worried over you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Estelle comes around the corner chasing Joaquin.

"Joaquin Garret Daniel Hardy, you come to granny!"

"Man keep your eyes on my boy."

"He needs you Jeff."

"Look, I'll consider everything you're saying…for real."

Jeff gets in his car and leaves.

Read N Review


End file.
